1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a graphene electronic device including a gate oxide as a protective layer formed on a graphene channel layer, and a method of fabricating the graphene electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure is a material that can replace semiconductors. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor and has a mobility of 100,000 cm2V−1s−1 at room temperature, which is about 100 times higher than that of silicon. Thus, graphene can be applied to high frequency devices, e.g., radio frequency (RF) devices.
A graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) having a graphene channel width of 10 nm or less has a band gap by a size effect. Using the GNR, a field effect transistor that can be operated at room temperature can be manufactured.
Graphene electronic devices are electronic devices that include graphene, e.g., field effect transistors and RF transistors. Graphene electronic devices can be damaged by wet etchant when a graphene is patterned. In addition, if a general oxygen plasma process is used in order to remove a photoresist left on the graphene, the oxygen plasma process cannot be used since exposed graphene is removed together with the photoresist. Thus, the photoresist can partially remain on the graphene. Therefore, obtaining desired properties of electronic devices having graphene may be difficult.